


Gran Canaria y otras paradas

by TresdeMarzo



Category: Ragoney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresdeMarzo/pseuds/TresdeMarzo
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando abandonan ese escenario en Gran Canaria?Intentando poner palabras al tiempo que transcurre en el backstage entre MV y MR.¿Cómo explicar todo lo que ha ido ocurriendo en cada ciudad y la evolución de una misma canción?Esto iba a ser un one-shot y al final salió uno por concierto.





	1. Gran Canaria

**Author's Note:**

> Lo de siempre.  
> Leed, compartid, comentad, poneos soft.... pero sin citarles, no molestar.  
> TODO es ficción.  
> Un poquito de angst, pero no tanto. Selfcare.

-Vete.

  
Apoyado sobre las dos manos en una caja de instrumental, no necesitó girarse para sentir su presencia. Repitió sus palabras.  
-Ricky, vete con él.

  
Ricky arqueó las cejas en la oscuridad del backstage.  
-No.

  
Todo era ruido. Los gritos de miles de personas. El calor asfixiante. Raoul sintió la sangre golpeándole la cabeza y se giró, respirando hondo. Pudo sentir una lágrima caliente resbalando por su mejilla izquierda, mientras miraba a Ricky sin parpadear. Ricky le mantuvo la mirada, intentando no parecer compasivo, pero dejando claro que no iba a marcharse.

  
Se secó las mejillas en un gesto seco, con las palmas de ambas manos, y aprovechó para cerrar los ojos un instante aprovechando que sus manos los cubrían. Parecía haberse serenado con ese pequeño gesto, y con una voz suave, intentando que sonase relajada y no como una súplica, dijo:

  
-Vete con Ago, por favor.

  
Ricky suspiró, dando un paso hacia él. Los había visto salir del escenario por la pantalla de la sala del backstage y había sido una de las imágenes más desagradables de la noche.  
-A ver,que no me voy a ir.

  
Se acercó a Raoul. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. En Ago. En alguien que recibiera a Ago en la habitación donde esperaban y veían por la pantalla el concierto, y que tras esa actuación de mierda, hiciese como si no pasase nada, le diese conversación banal, y le convenciese de que todo estaba bien. En alguien que hiciera lo que a él le gustaría … y ahora no podía.

  
Ricky se acercó a Raoul, le sujetó por los hombros y le obligó a acercarse y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Le apretó, y al contacto del abrazo, Raoul rompió a llorar.

  
-Ya está… Tú también necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti.

  
Lo cierto era que todos habían estado muy pendientes de él. De ambos. Mimi y Ricky hacían literalmente turnos para no dejarles nunca solos, y los demás también estaban muy pendientes. Quizá no todos se atreviesen a ahondar en el tema, pero desde luego se esforzaban por fingir normalidad. Aunque los dieciséis supieran que nada era normal. Que habían pasado demasiadas cosas de mierda como para que les dejasen indiferentes. Especialmente a Ago.

  
Pero ahora Ricky le estaba abrazando, y no podía dejar de temblar. Nerea ya había terminado de cantar, y Amaia susurraba el inicio de Miedo en un silencio abrumador. Por suerte, estaban lo suficientemente ocultos como para que nadie los encontrase sin buscarlos.

 

_Tú también necesitas que alguien te cuide a ti._

Joder. Sólo de pensarlo se sentía culpable: no era él quien necesitaba cuidado. No era él quien acababa de perder a alguien. No era consciente de cuánto había necesitado ese abrazo que Ricky, hermano mayor de la familia, había venido a darle intencionadamente. No era consciente de la tensión que había estado acumulando, de todas las cosas que se había guardado y que, por respeto a la intimidad de Agoney y su familia no había compartido con nadie. Pero parecía que todo estaba ahí contenido… y ahora salía. Salía como ese llanto profundo, que le oprimía el pecho y le hacia mover mecánicamente las manos sobre la chaqueta de Ricky.

  
Se separó un poco de Ricky y se atrevió a pronunciar aquello que le atravesaba la garganta.

  
-Deseo… tanto… ayudarle.

  
Ricky, le miró, con esos ojos azules cargados de impotencia.

  
-Que ya sé que no puedo. Que ya sé que ahora mismo mi lugar debe ser este, pero… me duele _tanto_.

  
Era un dolor real. Era la opresión constante en el pecho, la sonrisa perenne. Era saber que Ago estaba deshecho y que él no podía acercarse. Era ese silencio que se había interpuesto entre ambos, las miradas esquivas, las respuestas evasivas, los gritos en algún momento puntual… y la aceptación del lugar que quedaba para él ahora. Sabía que se acercaba a Cepeda porque no tenía demasiada confianza con él. Se llevaban bien, podían usar el humor (eterno distractor) para relajar la cabeza y a la gente, pero no tenían la suficiente confianza como para mantener una conversación profunda. Cepeda no iba a hacer preguntas personales. Y eso era exactamente lo que Agoney quería.

  
\- Tranquilo. Ahora no puedes, pero sabes que mañana estarás ahí.

  
Ricky entendía el dolor de Raoul. Era visible para todos, tanto como el de Ago. También sabía que Raoul era perfectamente consciente de la situación y eso hacía que fuera aún más doloroso de ver. Estaba tremendamente encoñado de Agoney, quería cuidarle, quería estar con él, intentar que se sintiera mejor... y sabía perfectamente que eso no era posible ahora.

  
Así que le estaba dejando su espacio, estaba aceptando sus tiempos y respetando lo que él necesitaba. Y si eso suponía alejarse de él y acercarse a otras personas, lo aceptaría.

  
Al fin y al cabo, no se podía exigir ni presionar. Él lo sabía muy bien. Agoney siempre había respetado sus tiempos, incluso cuando aquella nefasta semana de diciembre tuvo que enfrentarse al mayor reto profesional de su vida -que acabó siendo personal, como bien dijo y no quisieron escuchar-. Agoney era muy buena persona y siempre le había tratado bien. ¿Cómo no iba a hacer lo mismo? Agoney siempre había estado ahí. Así que él también había decidido quedarse; lo más cerca posible en la distancia que ahora se imponía. En silencio, escuchándole.

  
Y lo que oía era a ese Agoney esquivo, todo fachada. Haciéndose mil fotos absurdas con Cepeda, ocultándose tras el maquillaje oscuro de sus párpados, siendo impulsivo en sus respuestas y pasando por arrogante. Los dieciséis conocían esa faceta. Ese disfraz de diva que ocultaba al niño tembloroso que había debajo. Lo conocían ya demasiado bien para saber que ese era su mecanismo de defensa. También sabían que, ahora, con todo lo que estaba pasando, no era el momento de forzarle a quitárselo. Raoul mejor que nadie sabía lo falso que era ese disfraz... y cuánto lo necesitaba Agoney ahora.

  
Así que le dejaban hacer. Sus compañeros le seguían en todas sus bromas, y le arropaban con abrazos espontáneos y salidos de la nada siempre que podían. Raoul se limitaba a observarle en la distancia. Cada respiración. Cada paso. Cada palabra. Cada movimiento... _I’ll be watching you_. Estaré ahí.

  
Aitana y Amaia terminaron de cantar _que te voy a echar de menos_ , y Raoul le pidió a Ricky que se fuera. Sólo quedaba una actuación y necesitaba recomponerse.

  
\- Ahora sí, vete, que van a salir a buscarme.

  
-Cómete ese escenario.-Ricky le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó de allí. Antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos, Raoul tuvo tiempo de decirle:

  
-Ricky. Gracias.

  
* * *

  
Ricky entró en la sala mientras cantaban Euphoria, acompañando a Miriam y Thalía a través de la pantalla. Agoney reparó en su entrada, pero no hizo ningún gesto. Ambos sabían de dónde venía. Ambos lo entendían. Los aplausos sonaron y Agoney se levantó y se acercó al escenario para recibir a las chicas. Thalía se le colgó del cuello gritando emocionada. Agoney se rió y las dejó entrar en la sala con los demás.

  
Apoyado en la puerta, vio salir a Raoul de la sombra y dirigirse a la entrada del escenario. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, y Agoney, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, movió la cabeza en un único y lento gesto de asentimiento.

  
La luz le deslumbró cuando salió al escenario y le dio de lleno en la cara.

  
Una noche más, emocionaría al público y se desgarraría sin pudor ante miles de personas. Una noche más gritaría su millón de razones para abandonar.

  
Sabiendo que _siempre_ quedaba una para no hacerlo.


	2. Valladolid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien sube una foto.  
> Un like.
> 
> ¿Qué nos sorprende?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El 80% de este texto son frases literales de R en clase con J.A. y J.C.

Like.

Pero cómo no le va a dar like.

* * *

Resulta difícil de creer, pero sólo han pasado seis meses desde que estuvo en esa habitación, bajo los focos. Se recuerda a sí mismo llorando, triste. __Tan triste.__  Le había dolido. Le había dolido el comentario de Manu. Le había dolido ser propuesto para la nominación y que le acusaran de pasearse por el escenario. Le había dolido que no lo salvaran. Precisamente __esa__  semana. Precisamente con __esa__  canción.

-(…) y estás nominado.

-Pero que… no es eso lo que me da rabia. Si es que eso ya está.

-El reto que te suponía… lo sacaste adelante.

-No, me da rabia porque hoy Manu me ha dicho que cree que no entiende por qué yo canto. Que si lo hago por ganar fama o por ganar dinero. Y eso me ha dolido…

-Se refería a que has hecho un muy buen número, pero estás muy frustrado con la nominación. Tú lo disfrutaste, te gustó. Estuviste…

-…cómodo -termina la frase secándose las lagrimas-  Muy cómodo. No sé…

-Qué.

-No sé, que estoy __muy triste__. Y ya está.

De aquella mañana, irónicamente ataviado con la sudadera azul que decía “mucho amor”, lo que mejor recuerda es la tristeza. Le dolían los ojos de haber llorado toda la noche. Mireya había dejado la Academia para siempre, y él estaba nominado. Después de __todo__.

Después de ponerle __todo su corazón__  a esa canción.

Ambrossi habla con voz tranquilizadora.

-A ver, yo entiendo que has tomado un riesgo grande y no ha salido bien. Y dices, coño, para que he tomado este riesgo.

-Ha salido bien -apunta Calvo.

-Si, pero yo entiendo lo de él, que íbamos a dar el tripe salto mortal.

No. Los Javis no entienden nada. Se ha implicado más que nunca. Más que con Million reasons. Para él, Million reasons al lado de esta no tiene ni punto de comparación. Siente que aquí ha puesto todo su corazón, por eso lo expresa así. No siente que se haya dejado su reputación, ni tiene que ver con el éxito. Manu no entiende nada, este era un reto  _personal._ Y era bien jodido. Pero se ha implicado como si le fuera la vida en ello. _Le va la vida_ en ello. Se ha dejado __el corazón__. Está haciendo esta canción por amor. Su amor a la música, su amor a esa academia, su amor a sus compañeros y profesores en quienes confía, su amor al chico que canta a su lado. Por amor. _ _Porque es real.__

Por eso le duele. Le duele un montón, porque ha conseguido hacer una actuación de la que está muy orgulloso, y no tiene ninguna repercusión positiva. No la está teniendo, y eso le da mucha rabia. Se tapa la cara con las manos sin intentar siquiera secarse las lágrimas: simplemente para refugiarse en algún lugar.

Ha llorado toda la noche. Ha hablado hasta agotarse con sus compañeros. Y sigue sin entenderlo.

Volverá a llorar en clase de Andrea, ya intentando convencerse de que lo que hizo fue muy guay y sí sirvió para muchas cosas. Agoney le mirará sin poder decir nada. Intentarán convencerse mutuamente de que sirvió. Pero en realidad, Raoul no se lo cree del todo. __No puede__  creerlo, porque después de haberse dejado el corazón, ahí está. Nominado. Sabe que se irá, y lo hará sin que sus profesores reconozcan que se ha implicado más que nunca esta semana.

Así que no, en realidad no se lo cree. Aún no.

* * *

Like.

Quizá empezó a creérselo la noche del Palau, con todo lo del lema. Las banderas. Las pancartas. Los miles de mensajes en twitter. Los artículos de periódico. Quizá terminó de ser consciente la noche de Gran Canaria. La gente incendiada, la tristeza, la decepción. Nadie mejor que él para saber lo __importante__  que es esa actuación.

 _ _Su__  actuación, donde se dejó el corazón.

Like.

Cómo no le va a dar like.

La foto de __su__  beso a contraluz. Los artículos que hablan de __su__  repercusión.

Like.  
La persona que se hace una camiseta con __su__ momento en la academia. La persona que les recuerda que lo que han conseguido es increíble y les incita a llegar __hasta el final de la tormenta.__

La importancia de __su__  visibilidad.

 

Cómo no subir _su_ foto. Cómo no estar orgulloso. Cómo no sonreír cada vez que junta su mano -su boca, su voz- con la de Ago por algo _tan_ importante. Por algo donde se ha dejado _el corazón_.

 

Cómo no le va a dar like. 

(Solo tiene que apretar un botón ;).

<3

 

Like.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a ser un one-shot, pero me ha salido otro, así que acaba de convertirse en una serie de one-shots. Selfcare para el fandom.


	3. Valencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El kintsugi es la técnica japonesa que considera que las roturas y reparaciones forman parte de la historia de un objeto y deben mostrarse en lugar de ocultarse.  
> Cuando un objeto de cerámica se rompe, se utiliza el oro para unir los fragmentos, poniendo de manifiesto su transformación. La ruptura es visible, está incorporada en la historia del objeto y lo embellece.

 

_Hace tiempo le contaron esa historia sobre las piezas de cerámica rotas, que los japoneses reconstruyen con oro. La cerámica se rompe. Las personas se rompen. Las relaciones se rompen. Todo es susceptible de romperse. Tanto, como lo es de reconstruirse. En la reconstrucción hay quien opta por el camuflaje. Hay también quien opta por reconocer las fracturas, sellarlas con oro, y mostrarlas con orgullo. Las cosas se rompen. Las cosas se reparan. Y en la reparación, a veces se logra que el resultado final sea más bello._

*

No piensan, sienten. Uno porque es ‘más pasional’. Otro porque lleva seis meses aprendiendo a ser ‘menos mental’.  Cuando salen a escena lo único que ocurre es eso.

Dejan de pensar y

sienten.

Siente a Raoul a su lado, y sabe que está nervioso. Que se esfuerza por disimularlo con su sonrisa infinita, pero le conoce bien y siente su tensión. Nota cómo, a su lado, deja las manos quietas, los brazos pegados al cuerpo, la cabeza ligeramente hundida entre los hombros. Y entonces  _lo ve_. Identifica el naufragio y, sin pensar, lanza su mano.

Porque no piensa, siente.

Tiende su mano y siente el cuerpo de Raoul reaccionar sorprendido en la distancia. La distancia que lleva guardando estos últimos tiempos y que por nada del mundo será él quien rompa. Porque sabe que todo esto -ellos, lo que tienen- es tan delicado como una pieza de cerámica, y que un mínimo movimiento podría destrozar el trabajo de recomposición. Siente cómo tras la sorpresa, el cuerpo de Raoul se inclina, su cabeza se agacha y su mirada asciende con una sonrisa.

Siente que la mano de Raoul le agarra con fuerza.  
Como un náufrago que hubiese encontrado una cuerda a la que agarrarse en medio del naufragio.  
Recuerda inevitablemente aquel reencuentro navideño en que era Raoul quien le tendía su mano, y él se aferraba a ella como si fuera lo único que pudiera salvarlo de su naufragio. Lo único que pudiera anclarlo en aquel mundo inestable y mantenerlo a flote.

Siente la presión de la mano de Raoul apretando su mano. Ahora es Raoul quien se aferra a su mano. Quien se agarra a esa cuerda que aparece -inesperada- en el naufragio, y se deja llevar. Lo siente a su lado -inmóvil, sorprendido- dejándose llevar con confianza ciega, como tantas otras veces. Invadido por la emoción.

Porque no piensan, sienten.

 

Agoney siente en su cuerpo la tensión de otro cuerpo. Siente en su mano la fuerza de otra mano. Y alza su mano llevando consigo la de Raoul a lo más alto. Levanta con la suya aquella mano que una vez tiró de él y lo ayudó a levantarse. 

Y allí arriba, en la cresta de la ola, siente la fuerza de ambos.

 

Pronuncian sus tres palabras. Reciben la ovación.

 

Y entonces  _siente_  el beso.

No le da tiempo a reaccionar, porque cuando quiere darse cuenta ya están saliendo de escena. Pero en un último gesto, de delicadeza oriental, Raoul ha vuelto a inclinarse una vez más. En un gesto de ternura, de agradecimiento, de devoción. Quién sabe. _Qué importa._

_Siente_ el beso. _Siente_ la fuerza con que se aferra a su mano. _Siente_  la intensidad de su mirada, que no esconde la fractura sino que reconoce con orgullo la transformación.

 

Raoul se inclina una vez más, agacha su cabeza y con sus labios sella ambas manos.

Como se sellan con oro los fragmentos de cerámica 

en proceso de reconstrucción.

 

*

 


	4. Mallorca

 

Se frota el algodón contra los párpados (qué sensación más placentera), se recoloca el pelo, y se mete en la cama.

El calor de Mallorca es considerable, pero aprecia el tacto suave de la sábana en sus pies. Apaga la luz. 

Y entonces se da cuenta: está sonriendo.

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no sonríe? las preguntas se encienden iluminando la anaranjada oscuridad de su habitación de hotel. Se lleva la mano a la cara, roza la barba y la siente. Sigue ahí. Una sonrisa relajada. La primera desde hace no sabe cuánto.

Alfred fue el primero en decírselo: ya esta mañana en el aeropuerto.

\- Tío qué guapo, pareces más tú.

Se refería posiblemente a una cara más descansada y relajada que en los últimos meses, que habían pasado tan rápido a pesar de todo.

Y ahora está en una cama cualquiera, de una ciudad cualquiera, agotado de cansancio y de soltar adrenalina pero… feliz (?). ¿Se puede estar feliz? Se lo ha preguntado muchas veces. Si volverá a ser feliz, si se puede volver a ser feliz.  

El insomnio no se ha ido, pero le preocupa menos. Está aprovechando las noches para hacer música. Está transformando el dolor en arte, y el resultado le gusta. Así que sigue mirando al techo con los brazos semi estirados detrás de su cabeza. Como dice Miriam, _compongo y a veces me descompongo._ Bueno, él se está recomponiendo gracias a esa composición. Gracias a la música.

A la gira.

Porque la gira le está viniendo bien. Muy bien. Se siente arropado, y esas personas que ahora son su familia le conocen bien. Saben qué darle, qué decirle… qué siente. Saben quién es. Cuando está con ellos no tiene que representar ningún papel, no tiene que demostrar nada, no tiene que plantearse qué dice o cómo se interpretarán sus palabras. Ellos saben quién es ( _con su mierda, con su suerte, con pasado, con presente_ ) y le aceptan así.

La gira también le está viniendo bien para coger confianza. Aunque se derrumbe rápido y siga teniendo dudas y nervios que le atacan antes de cada concierto… Eloise es ya _su_ canción. Y el público está empezando a verlo, y se lo dicen. Y para alguien tan inseguro como él, es fundamental sentir la validación del público. La aceptación del otro. Aún no sabe cómo digerir que le hagan trending topic con Eloise cada noche de concierto. Le emociona… y le da miedo. Pero un miedo bonito, un miedo parecido al vértigo. De esos miedos que te remueven las tripas pero te sacan la sonrisa.

Y otra vez, en la oscuridad de su habitación de hotel, vuelve a sentir que sonríe.

Vuelve a sentir su sonrisa. Vuelve a acercar su mano derecha, empezando en la barbilla y separando el pulgar y los otros dedos para recorrer el camino hasta las comisuras. Sí. Está sonriendo. _Otra vez._

Porque en el concierto por fin ha sonreído. Ha sido capaz de relajarse una fracción de segundo, algo que por una parte interpreta como un pequeño fallo en el sistema: un pequeño resquicio de algo del pasado que ahora se escapa. Por otra parte… es la primera vez desde que empezasen la gira en que ha conseguido relajarse en _ese_ momento. La primera vez que cantan “Manos vacías” y se enfrentan a _ese_ momento del lema… y se relaja. O _se permite_ relajarse. Sin darse cuenta. Pero de repente lo ha disfrutado. Se ha relajado. Sin tensión. Recuperando la complicidad.

Ha sonreído.

Poco a poco cierra los ojos y se van apagando, como luces, las preguntas que le rodean. Está agotado. La textura de la sábana en su cuerpo es agradable. Se siente feliz (¿se siente feliz?) estando de gira, con sus compañeros. Haciendo realidad un sueño.

Cierra los ojos.

Y, sin pretenderlo, inspira y se le escapa una sonrisa.

Es un gesto pequeño. Está oscuro, está solo, y nadie lo ve. Pero él se da cuenta: está sonriendo.

 

Y justo antes de dormirse se lo ocurre que, tal vez, sí es posible volver a ser feliz.

 

 


	5. Pamplona y Bilbao

 

-¿Estáis seguros de que es así como queréis vivir _esto_?

Las palabras de Alfred resuenan en su cabeza.

Desde que empezó la gira, no paran de repetir lo increíble que es lo que están viviendo. Porque de hecho es increíble, aún le cuesta un poco comprender que lo que está ocurriendo es real. Ya no se pone nervioso, y cada vez que sale ahí se asegura de dejarse la piel para que Million reasons sea tan inolvidable como lo está siendo para él la gira.

La tensión del principio se ha relajado, la tensión con Ago también… y ahora sólo disfruta de sus compañeros y de los momentos que les ha tocado vivir juntos. De ese _regalo de la vida_.

Pero Alfred. Alfred que no tiene miedo de lanzar sus preguntas y mirándoles a los ojos con ese brillo suyo, les destruye los esquemas.

-Yo es que pienso mucho en esto que estamos viviendo… en que es un momento único que no se va a repetir más… los dieciséis juntos, así.

No responde. Ago, a su lado en el sofá, tampoco dice nada. Alfred, sentando enfrente, no espera una respuesta. Sus manos juegan con la guitarra mientras habla, y sólo en algunos momentos detiene la música para mirarles.

-Siempre me acuerdo de cuando Ana Guerra decía que teníamos la suerte de que el mejor momento de nuestras vidas estaba grabado.

Agoney ve muy lejos esos momentos. No hace mucho tiempo, tan sólo unos meses… pero en esos meses absolutamente todo ha cambiado. Todo ha pasado _tan_ rápido. Incluso esta gira, está pasando _tan_ rápido.

-Yo sólo digo que lo penséis. Que no se os olvide que esto es único, y que se va a terminar. Y cuando se termine yo estoy seguro de que me voy a hacer esa pregunta. Por eso os la quiero hacer también a vosotros. ¿Estáis seguros de que es así como queréis vivir _esto_?

 

Raoul siente el peso de las palabras de su amigo. El _mejor momento_ de su vida. Y la puta sensación de estar viviéndolo a medias. De no estar aprovechando al cien por cien. Y le jode. Le jode porque en la academia ellos siempre habían compartido la opinión de que ese lugar era de quien aprovechaba al máximo todas las oportunidades que allí dentro se daban. ¿Qué les había pasado?

-Ago -dice cuando Alfred se marcha de la habitación- ¿crees que seguimos mereciendo estar aquí, como pensábamos que merecíamos habernos quedado en la academia cuando nos expulsaron?

La pregunta le obliga a salir de sus propias reflexiones. Lo efímero. Porque si alguien sabe que las cosas se acaban, que la vida es efímera y que quizá mañana no esté aquí, es él. La pregunta de Raoul le pilla de sorpresa.

-No lo sé.

Hay un momento de silencio, pero Raoul aguarda. Sabe que está buscando palabras para las muchas ideas que cruzan su mente ahora mismo.

-No me creo que haya pasado más de la mitad de la gira. Y me da miedo que se acabe.

-A todos nos da miedo -intenta restar peso Raoul, aunque ambos saben que quien más miedo tiene es Agoney – estamos viviendo algo tan increíble… a veces se me olvida que es real, que esto es mi vida de verdad.

Agoney sonríe -Claro que es real.

-Y único. De esto nos vamos a acordar siempre.

Se miran en silencio. Raoul ya no espera una respuesta, porque sabe que Agoney está igual de emocionado que él. Sonríen, con cierta resignación. Con unos ojos que dicen demasiado, porque si hablasen dirían cualquier comentario para distender el ambiente… y no quieren. Ninguno quiere romper este momento, que saben que formará parte de esos recuerdos de la gira que quedarán para siempre. Raoul alza una mano, que Agoney choca y por un momento se juntan.

Agoney se levanta, acariciando rápidamente la nuca de Raoul, y se marcha.

 -¿Estáis seguros de que es así como queréis vivir _esto_?

*

 

Bilbao ruge como lo hiciera Pamplona ayer. Se dirigen al escenario, sin salir aún, y esperan a que Marina y Alfred terminen de cantar.

Han tomado una decisión. Y es que van a vivir esto de una forma que merezca la pena recordar. Que, cuando pasen muchos años, quieran recordar.

 

Vuelven a estar solos en el escenario. Vuelven a cantarse _su_ canción, que de golpe recupera el sentido. Deciden volver a jugárselo todo ahí arriba, como cuando estaban en la academia y sabían que esa podía ser su última semana. Como si fueran conscientes de que la gira va a terminar en un futuro no muy lejano.

El mundo desaparece. Ahora sólo hay ojos que se miran, pasos que se acercan y se alejan, manos que se rozan. Los sentidos alerta. Vuelven a mirarse. Pero sobre todo, vuelven a verse.

Agoney mira a Raoul. Mira esa cara que tan bien conoce, los ojos brillantes, achinados, la sonrisa amplia. Exactamente la misma sonrisa de la gala 7. La sonrisa de quien está disfrutando en el escenario. Solo que ahora…es tan grande. Aquel niño de veinte años, joder. Cuando le vio en plató, la primera vez que se giró, le pareció enorme. Le pareció que se crecía. Era la primera vez que cantaban juntos. Que se cantaban. Y la semana siguiente, como prueba irrefutable de lo efímero de la vida… ya no estaba.

Y ahora volvía a estar aquí. Cantando con Raoul. Cantando _para_ Raoul. Ante miles de personas… con Raoul. Que le mira con la misma sonrisa de la gala 7 pero que a la vez es tan grande- Ha crecido tanto. Le mira con fuerza y estudia sus rasgos. Conoce todos los secretos de esa cara, y volver a mirarla sobre un escenario le hace pensar que no quiere olvidar esto.

 

Raoul mira y ve, por fin, a Agoney. Su fuerza. Sus movimientos felinos. Su intensidad. Vuelve a verle, detrás de la coraza. Por fin se permite quitarla un poco. Vuelve a desprender sensualidad en el escenario. Para él. Ese conquistador que sabe el poder que tiene y lo utiliza. Esa mirada infinita que tiene grabada en su retina. Por fin Ago. Por fin recuperarse mutuamente. Por fin sentir cómo se funde cuando termina la música y se quedan así, mirándose a los ojos, deteniendo el tiempo. Condensando el infinito en ese espacio que queda entre sus ojos y los de Ago.

Esto _sí_ es algo que quieren recordar.

No lo verbalizan, pero ambos saben que esta sí es la manera en que quieren vivir _esto._

Acariciándose las manos. Rozándose el cuerpo a través de la tela. Acercándose al tirar de una chaqueta. Buscándose en las grupales. Bajándose los brazos y compartiendo micrófono. Subiendo fotografías de aquello que no puede decirse con palabras.

En realidad, _da igual_. No hay un código para vivir esto. No hay un gesto. No hay una consigna porque nunca la hubo y nunca se les dio bien representar papeles.

En lo único que fueron increíbles fue siendo ellos mismos.

 

Y aunque no lo dicen, tienen claro que cuando todo esto acabe, será lo único que querrán recordar. 

Lo que son. Y lo que son juntos.


	6. Bernabéu 1-22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: enamorarse de una carpeta y escribir ficción sobre ella, así como apoyarla por lo que representa y las repercusiones positivas que ha tenido en la vida de muchas personas NO tiene ninguna correlación con el hecho de apoyar a los artistas como personas, en sus carreras, y/o de forma individual.

 

No entiende nada.

Sí lo entiende, pero no quiere entenderlo. Con todo lo que ha(n) pasado; con lo difícil que ha sido. Y ahora que siente que por fin está(n) bien. No quiere. S

Se debate porque Raoul le ha dado un montón de buenas razones, probablemente meditadas hasta el hartazgo, por las que no considera que hoy sea el momento. Posiblemente tiene razón en muchas cosas. Incluso está de acuerdo en algunas. Pero él no es tan racional. 

Él no es así.

Y se le ocurre una idea estúpida. Una idea de la que tal vez se arrepienta más tarde _(nada nuevo)._ Pero hoy necesita soltarlo. Necesita gritarle al mundo que está jodidamente enamorado. Y sabe de alguien que tiene las mismas ganas de escuchar eso, que él de decirlo.

*

No necesita esperar mucho hasta encontrar las preguntas que busca entre los miles de tweets que envía la gente. Un poco de música (proyectos, singles), un poco de cosas random (dormir con calcetines, mirar al infinito) y un poco de amor.  Porque él, que no pensó necesitar a nadie (¿pero tal vez sí?); él, que lleva toda la vida  preguntándose si  _can anybody find me somebody to love_... resulta que sí tiene alguien a quien amar. Y quiere gritarlo. _Necesita_ gritarlo.

 

Porque le ha costado. Le ha costado comprender que alguien podría quererle. Que él podría necesitar a alguien. Que él podría enamorarse de alguien. Pero lo encontró. Y en el primer momento todo fue muy rápido. Y en el momento de después todo fue muy duro. Y los últimos meses han sido una mierda y muy difíciles pero... aunque le ha costado, ahora lo sabe. Ahora no le gusta dormir solo.

Ha entendido que no es fácil porque la vida no lo es. Ha entendido que las cosas cambian, evolucionan y se transforman. Ha entendido que tiene a alguien. Que él mismo es alguien para otro. 

Y se permite decir que se enamoró.

 

No lo hará en el estadio repleto de gente, pero se sienta en la sombra de este día de verano, coge su móvil y, mientras las chicas siguen en peluquería busca el lugar donde decirlo. Busca a su público atento. Y se permite gritar, muy sutilmente, que sí quiere un beso. Que sí mira sus ojos en cada verso que se cantan mirándose. Que sí le ocurrió. _Por fin le ocurrió._

A los 22.

 

*

 

El Bernabéu retumba como si de un terremoto se tratara. Nunca ha visto nada así. Está nervioso. Hay más de 60.000 personas. Entre ellas, está Glenda con Óscar, y algunos amigos. _La gente que le quiere_. Entre ellos, imagina, estará la gente de tuiter. _Más gente que le quiere._ Y a su lado, el cabrón de Raoul más guapo que nunca, vestido con chaqueta blanca y una camiseta que sabe que tendrá pronto entre sus dedos. (Y que, aunque su cabeza se empeñe en hacer trampas... _le quiere_ ).

 

Marina y Alfred gritan sus nombres y ellos se dedican una mirada cómplice antes de salir al escenario. Raoul sonríe con su sonrisa más amplia:

-¡Vamos!

-¡Vamos!

 

La adrenalina es enorme. Mira al público y es incapaz de ver nada, de encontrar nada en esa masa gigantesca que se ha puesto en pie para  cantar con ellos. Mira a Raoul y se encuentra. Tan fácil.

 

Y se miran, como se mira la gente que mira el precipicio desde el borde sin sentir miedo. La gente que ya ha cruzado la frontera. Se miran desafiantes, porque lo requiere el número. Se miran cantándose los versos con los ojos. Haciendo música con sus dedos que se rozan. Bordeando los límites como siempre llevan haciendo desde que se conocieron. Y sobrepasándolos.

 

_Menudo cabrón_. Siente al público. Le siente a él tocándole con esa voz que le inunda por dentro.   _Joder, Raoul._ Con sus ojos y esa mirada que le atraviesa. _No me acostumbro a perder._

_ Pero juego por placer, y este juego... me da la vida. _

 

Y se acaba. De repente la canción se acaba y recuerda que _hoy_ no es el día. Se dan la mano mientras el público frente a ellos alza las suyas en señal de libertad. Ellos entrelazan sus dedos, inevitablemente le acaricia. Porque es su alguien a quien amar. Aunque hoy no lo haya podido gritar en un estadio abarrotado de gente. Quizá no haga falta. Le gustaría gritarlo, pero quizá tenga razón y no haga falta. No hoy. Y lo acepta, porque lo dice alguien que le quiere. 

Y alzan sus manos.

Por el amor. Por la libertad. Y por la visibilidad.

 

Antes de poder reaccionar se ve atrapado en un abrazo. No reacciona, inmóvil. Inesperado. Un abrazo. 

Y en medio del ruido del estadio, creando una burbuja de intimidad que los aísla de las 60.000 personas que los miran, un susurro en su oído:

-Una vez. A los 20.


	7. Murcia

 

Antes (cuando eran exploradores) tenían fijados los movimientos, y se movían siguiendo aquella ruta pautada. El camino era un cordón de seguridad. _Ahora estoy aquí. Ahora estás allí. Ahora te miro. Ahora te retiro la mirada_. Era una coreografía que no era coreografía, sino sendero. Ruta para quien se siente perdido en medio de la exploración.

Porque lo que había ocurrido en diciembre era pura exploración. Necesitaban el camino pautado para, desde allí, desde los límites del sendero (fijados por alguien externo) explorar. Explorarse. Una mirada. Una palabra que no se dice. Una intención que atraviesa el aire de un plató y resuena aunque no se pronuncie.

Aquello era diciembre.

Ahora se conocen y a Raoul le parece que todo es _al revés_. Se conocen como un explorador que ha palpado la tierra. Que ha excavado su cueva para llegar a lo más profundo. Como se conocen los recovecos del tiempo y del espacio. Ahora se conocen y el misterio es otro. Ya no existe el misterio de explorar, porque han recorrido juntos todos los caminos. Ya no son exploradores: se han descubierto. El uno al otro. Y a sí mismos.

Ahora se conocen y saben caminar juntos. Ya no es necesaria la coreografía, ni siquiera la pauta. Y sin embargo… aquello que en diciembre no estaba fijado, ahora resulta difícil. Ya no es tan fácil ser espontáneos. Ya no es posible mostrar esa curiosidad sincera, ese deseo incontenible que en diciembre surgía solo. Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Ahora, es _al revés_.

Ahora las miradas están más pactadas, las palabras más comedidas. La imagen que se proyecta (que miles de cámaras captan y reproducen) es mucho más consciente. Pero ‘Manos vacías’ siempre fue una canción para jugar. Un juego en el que a veces se pierde y a veces se gana, pero se juega. Por placer. Porque da vida.

Ahora se conocen, y es de noche. Y el verano y los focos caldean el ambiente. Y están ahí para jugar. Para sentirse vivos. Porque e _stán vivos._ Se sienten vivos cada vez que salen al escenario y cantan.

Raoul se siente vivo y quiere jugar a ese juego que _le da la vida_. Porque ya no tiene sentido explorar. No hay cautela posible en los caminos cuando se han recorrido todos. Así que decide jugar. Y se acerca, y decide no moverse. Ya no es un juego de miradas furtivas porque ya se han mirado desde todos los ángulos. Ya no es una exploración ni una curiosidad. Así que se para y le mira con firmeza. Y no se va.

Y cuando se escucha cantar ‘no pensarías que iba a marcharme con las manos vacías por ti’ decide agarrarle de la mano. Ya no es un roce casual porque sus manos han recorrido enteros ambos cuerpos. Ya no necesitan una pauta que indique que, en ese momento, _pueden_ rozarse casualmente. No no no no. Le coge de la mano e interrumpe su marcha, frenando a Agoney, que extiende el brazo y se deja detener. Porque también él sabe que ya nadie tiene que darles permisos, ni excusas, ni pautas.  Ahora son parte de este juego que les da la vida, y la vida es el camino que se hace al caminar juntos. Y se detiene. Raoul se acerca, y le canta, y le toca. Porque esta canción absurda hablaba de eso, de manos. De vida. De desmontar a ese otro que tiene más presencia en uno de la que nos gustaría admitir.

Siguen cantando mientras se preguntan internamente si realmente están haciendo _esto_. Si realmente se han saltado todas las sendas pautadas porque están creando la suya propia. Un camino que se crea a partir de dos caminos que confluyen. Y ellos confluyen. Cantándose las últimas notas, mirándose a los ojos, cogiéndose la mano.

Porque no hay destino. Llegar hasta ahí -estar allí- cantando ante Murcia es el destino. Mirarse a los ojos es el destino. Cogerse de la mano es el destino.

Crear el camino ahora que ya no queda nada que explorar en superficie.

Y entonces Raoul le coge de la mano y se la lleva al corazón. Porque se siente vivo. Porque ha decidido jugar a este juego, que le da vida. Por eso su mano se lleva la mano de Agoney al corazón. Porque siente. Porque ahora que ya no hay pautas y son sólo dos hombres recorriendo juntos su camino. Porque está vivo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sientooo, estoy un poco lenta porque estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, pero aunque sea con retraso (y aunque no sea muy bueno) quería subiros Murcia y pronto Castellón (!)


	8. Castellón - Tu canción/ Your song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se llama punto de no retorno a ese punto metafórico en el que, una vez que se ha llegado, no es posible retroceder. Volver atrás es físicamente imposible, por lo que se ha de continuar hacia delante. Sólo se puede avanzar.

Llevan mucho tiempo preparándolo. La cita en Castellón es una cita especial: es un concierto privado. Esta vez el público que asista estará allí únicamente por ellos. Independientemente de la cantidad de personas que asistan, este es _su público._ El público de los dos. A pesar de las polémicas. A pesar de los esfuerzos por disociar la música de la carpeta. A pesar de los esfuerzos por remarcar las carreras individuales. El público es de ambos. Como esta canción.

El público que ha recorrido miles de kilómetros para verles a ambos. El público que lleva toda la noche coreando las canciones de ambos. El público que alza sus globos con los colores de ambos. Por eso esta canción. Su canción.

_Nunca llegué a imaginar  
que mi viaje a la luna sería real_

Desde luego que no. Nunca imaginaron este viaje. Este viaje a la luna. Este viaje a un lugar lejano y brillante, donde las noches destacan y se descubren poco a poco las cicatrices que marcan el rostro y el alma. Las caras ocultas que sólo ven quienes se atreven a ir más allá.

 _Lo pones todo al revés_  
_cuando besas mi frente y descubro por qué_  
  
Este viaje en el que todo se desmonta y nada es como parece. Donde todas las ideas preconcebidas caen. Donde las primeras impresiones mienten. Donde hay lugar para lo inesperado y de repente surge. Todo surge. Cualquier cosa surge. Este viaje donde lo que uno creía cae a pedazos. Caen las máscaras.

 _Ya no puedo inventarlo_  
  
Lo que siempre fue un sueño, es real. A pesar de los focos y el plató. A pesar de lo artificial de la situación. A pesar de creer que nunca les pasaría. Ahora es real, y no pueden inventarlo. Lo que está ocurriendo es real, es la vida.

_It’s a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I’m not one of those who can easily hide_

Tampoco pueden esconderlo. Este sentimiento es nuevo, y es desconocido, pero está aquí y no se puede ocultar. No ellos, que son transparentes. Ellos que han viajado a la luna y han descubierto lo que esconde la luz. ¿Este sentimiento? Está dentro, pero es difícil de ocultar. Y no hay motivos para hacerlo.

 _Siento que bailo por primera vez_  
_eres el arte que endulza la piel_  
_de mi mente viajera que sigue a tus pies_  
_siento que bailo por primera vez_  
_junto a ti_

Y bailan. Bailan con sus voces, meciéndose sutilmente. Haciendo arte. Rozándose la piel. Siguiéndose los pasos. Cantándose a los ojos… porque ese es su baile.

_I know it’s not much, but it’s the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one’s for you_

Y aquí, en este escenario, se regalan su canción. Porque la canción es un regalo. Cantar juntos es un regalo. Cantar esta canción para los fans que están aquí por ellos, es un regalo. Y es lo que mejor saben hacer. La mejor forma de agradecer. De agradecerse. De sentirse cerca.  

_Sé que en ti puedo encontrar  
esa voz que me abriga si el tiempo va mal_

Porque esto es lo que pasa cuando cantan juntos. Deja de importar que hayan pasado ocho meses. Deja de importar que el equipo de sonido les destroce los tímpanos. Deja de importar que las críticas sean duras, que la gente haga preguntas, que la vida les joda. Ahora están sobre el escenario, y cantan.

  
_Todo es perfecto si estás_  
_a mi lado creando una nueva ciudad_

Abrigándose ante la adversidad y creando esa ciudad que ya no es Tenerife o Barcelona. Su ciudad. Donde suena su canción.

_I don’t have much money, but boy, if I did  
I’d buy a house where we could live_

La ciudad donde construirían una casa en la que vivir los dos. Que ya no está en Barcelona ni en Tenerife, sino donde ellos decidan. Donde suene su canción.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

Porque cuando están juntos crean. Crean música. Crean ciudades, casas, caminos. Esculpen esa realidad en la que tantas personas se ven reflejadas. De eso habla tu canción. De las primeras veces. De cómo cuando todo es nuevo y no hay nada escrito, todo debe crearse. Debe esculpirse el cuerpo con las propias manos. Debe inventarse la fórmula que mantenga el show. Debe construirse la casa y crearse la ciudad. Debe descubrirse lo que el viaje a la luna quiere ofrecer.

Y aunque a veces sea duro, es un regalo.

_My gift is my song and this one’s for you_

_(Solo quiero... tu canción)_

También es un don. Cantar así es un don. Cantar juntos es un regalo. Cantar y compartir su canción es un regalo. Y puede decirse. Debe decirse. Al mundo entero...

 _… and you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a quienes comentáis... ¡anima muchísimo!


End file.
